


Satin and Cotten

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wears women's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Cotten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DS_snippets prompt: Border

Ray stood in his bedroom and stared at himself in his mirror. He was wearing women's underwear and the blue satin made his ass look fantastic, if he did say so himself. Part of him knew that Chicago hard guys would never wear women's clothing, but a bigger part of him said he wasn't hurting anybody. 

Suddenly, he heard someone gasp behind him and he spun around. 

Fraser was standing in the doorway, his cheeks were a bright red and his eyes were huge.

Ray hands moved down to cover his crotch, but he knew Fraser had seen the underwear.

'This isn't what it looks like,' Ray said as he reached for a blanket to cover himself with. Just his luck, there wasn't a blanket to be found.

'Of course. I'm sure it must be for an undercover assignment,' Fraser supplied as his eyes flicked down to Ray crotch. 

Ray could have said that it was for an undercover gig, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Stella hadn't known and that just made him feel like a con-job. He had lied to Stella and that had gone bad.

'Nah, I just like them. Is that okay?'

Fraser tore his eyes from Ray crouch licked his lips. 'Oh, yes. They are very fetching.'

Ray grinned. 'You wanna try them on?' Ray joked.

'No thank you,' Fraser said and Ray tried not to look disappointed. Of course a guy like Fraser wouldn't want to wear women's underwear.

Fraser took off his uniform and Ray looked down and saw that Fraser was wearing red panties with a lace border on top. Fraser was hard in his underwear.

'I prefer cotton,' Fraser said as he came up to Ray and kissed him.

Ray thought maybe they could go panty shopping together.


End file.
